


Causality loop #8

by alby_mangroves



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: Richie grabbed a bottle of bourbon on the way back to his room and wondered whether he’d forget Eddie again when he went home to L.A.Inspired by spunknbite's absolutely fantastic time loop fic, Broken Record.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	Causality loop #8

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spunknbite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spunknbite/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Broken Record](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818820) by [spunknbite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spunknbite/pseuds/spunknbite). 



*

*

[Tumblr](https://artgroves.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_artgroves_) | [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/artgroves/)


End file.
